Happy Birthday Mikey
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: It's Mikey's birthday, and the Fazbear Crew have something very special planned for their favorite guard. Each of them have something special to give him, but there's only one person who Mike really wants something from, and we all know that certain fox's name; Foxy. (Part Three of the Foxy/Mike series. Based seven months after Happy New Years Mikey. Cover-Art doesn't belong to me)


Happy Birthday Mikey

 **Remember Merry Christmas Foxy and Happy New Years Mikey? Well I thought I'd add a third one to the series. It's been roughly seven months since the last one, so what the hell, y'know? I hope you enjoy this, this should be out on my birthday too! So yay! :D There'll also be a birthday themed one-shot for Regular Show aswell, as I owe my semi-fame to Regular Show's beautiful fandom. So if you want, go check it out! Alright, let's get on with this!**

Mike stepped into the establishment. He shut the door behind him and walked into the office. He ran a hand through his hair and rested against the left door. It was extremely quiet, and that wasn't normal, especially after Foxy and Mike got together. The silence was short-lived however when Foxy suddenly doved through the door, he grabbed Mike's shirt and held him up to his shoulders.

The fox licked Mike's face and kissed him. Mike blushed and Foxy put him down, "I can see you missed me..." He said, re-adjusting his shirt.

"Of course I missed ye! Yer me first mate!" Foxy smiled at Mike. Mike couldn't help but grin at seeing Foxy smile. It always made him happy to see the fox giving him his extremely cute smile.

"Also~!" Foxy chimed, "I heard it was ye birthday!" Foxy rubbed Mike's shoulder.

"Who told you that?" Mike asked.

"Didn't need anyone to tell me that. It's pirate's intuition, matey." Foxy knelt down, so he was the same height as Mike, "I got ye a little somethin' for ye birthday." He pressed his muzzle against Mike's lips, kissing him again.

Foxy pulled away and grabbed Mike's hand, "Come on, come on, come on…!" He shouted, yanking Mike out of the office and down the hallway, "Ye'll get me present after everyone else gives ye theirs."

Mike nodded as Foxy dragged him into the main area. Foxy pulled out a chair and practically threw Mike on it. Mike looked at Foxy and saw his tail flicking back and forth at top speed. Mike smiled at Foxy, receiving a smile in return. Foxy walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Mike heard a few whispers, then the sound of a pan smashing the ground. He saw a familiar bear come out of the kitchen, followed by the guitarist. Bonnie and Freddy smiled at each other, then approached the table Mike was sitting at. They pulled out some chairs and sat beside each other.

"Hello Micheal." Freddy greeted, taking off his hat, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Mike nodded.

"How old are you, thirty?" Bonnie asked.

"Uhm, I'm twenty five." Mike coughed, "Thanks for making me feel old."

"Anytime." Bonnie smiled at Mike. Mike rolled his eyes and watched Chica and Foxy come out of the kitchen. Chica and Foxy were both carrying a large platter. They brought it over and placed it on the middle of the table.

"Is that a pizza?" Freddy asked.

"No its a cake." Bonnie said.

"I think it's a pizza-cake." Mike licked his lips.

"I never knew things like that existed..." Foxy sat down beside Mike and pulled him close. Mike rested his head on Foxy's shoulder. Chica sat at the end of the table, she clicked her fingers and another person arrived at the table.

"Hey Goldie." Bonnie greeted. The golden bear made himself comfortable at the other side of the table.

"Greetings." He responded, then glanced at Mike. "Happy Birthday Micheal."

"Thank you." Mike responded, not even scared at the creepy-looking bear.

"Now. Since it's your birthday, you get first bite-.." Freddy spoke.

"Too late." Foxy tore off some of the pizza and stuffed it into his mouth, "Damn this tastes good!"

Mike laughed and took a slice of pizza and took a bite, "Pretty damn good."

Only a few minutes passed before the entire pizza-cake was completely devoured. Foxy threw his legs on the table, knocking the empty platter to the floor, "I wish it was his birthday everyday." He said.

Chica reached down and picked up the platter, "Don't expect me to make more of these. This took up half of our dough." She said. She walked over and reached down to kiss Mike's cheek. Foxy growled at her and held Mike protectively.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot..." She stepped back. She put down the platter and pulled a gift from under the table. She handed it to Foxy. The fox passed it to Mike with a grin on his muzzle.

Mike tore off the bow and opened the gift box, pulling out the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza uniform, with one difference; it was painted completely red. Mike wasn't too pleased with it, but he knew that they couldn't really get him anything else.

"Thanks Chica." He smiled at her and gave her a hug. Foxy was tempted to hold Mike close to prevent him from touching others, his jealousy still hadn't been very easy to take control of.

Bonnie pulled out a small package from his lap and handed it to Mike from across the table, "It ain't much, but I thought you'd like it."

Mike opened the small box and pulled out a necklace with all of the Fazbear Crew on it, "Where'd you get this…?" Mike asked, putting it on.

"I found it." Bonnie responded. Freddy kissed Bonnie on the cheek and looked over at Mike, "Foxy's got a present for ya, I think. But I might give ya mine, first." Freddy took off his top-hat and handed it to Mike.

"Your top-hat…?" Mike asked, "This means a lot to you though..." He held the top-hat in his hands.

"And that's why I want you to have it. We can trust you. And that means I can to." He smiled at Mike. Mike flashed him a smile and put on the top-hat.

"Before I forget this. Here." Goldie appeared behind Mike and handed him a golden badge. Mike studied the badge, it was a children's badge, but he didn't mind. He pinned it to his new uniform and thanked Goldie.

"I'm gonna go put this on!" Mike exclaimed, holding up the uniform. He got off the chair and walked out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later, wearing the top-hat, the red uniform, the badge and the Fazbear necklace. He walked back over and showed off.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Good." Freddy nodded approvingly.

"Better." Golden Freddy shrugged.

"Not bad." Bonnie nodded.

"Cute." Chica smiled at Mike.

"Delicious." Foxy commented.

Mike chuckled a little, "Uh, thanks." He walked back over and sat back in his chair. Chica and Bonnie shared a look and nodded at each other.

"We're all gonna go." Chica said, grabbing the platter.

"Yeah, let's leave these two alone." Freddy said.

"We've got our own things to do anyway." Bonnie said, groping Freddy under the table. Freddy picked up Bonnie and walked into the backstage, slamming the door behind them.

Goldie and Chica smiled at each other. Goldie vanished and Chica walked into the kitchen, with the platter in hand. Foxy and Mike looked at each other. Foxy held up an eye-patch and pulled Mike close. He put the eye-patch on Mike and tied it around his head.

"Now ye be a real pirate, like meself." Foxy grinned, petting Mike on the shoulder. Mike laughed.

"I feel like a real freak wearing all this stuff." He commented. Foxy's ears dropped. Mike kissed him on the cheek.

"I like being a freak." Mike hugged Foxy. Foxy was taken aback at first, but melted into his partner's embrace.

"That was only part one of the present." Foxy said, kissing Mike's cheek. He rubbed Mike's shoulder and ran his hook down Mike's body.

"I'm excited for part two…!" Mike exclaimed.

"Come on then, matey!" Foxy exclaimed excitedly. He stood up and picked Mike up. He walked down the hallway, carrying Mike bridal style. He brought him to Pirate's Cove and stepped through the curtains. Mike jumped out of Foxy's arms and pulled Foxy close. Foxy and Mike shared a kiss.

Foxy reached out of the cove and replaced his 'Out of Order' sign with;

'Do Not Disturb'.

 **I hope this was a good successor to Happy New Year's Mikey, I really liked that one-shot I did. Thanks for reading everyone, have an awesome summer! Or winter! Or something. Love you all!**

 **\- RSM**


End file.
